Fall-tastic deep fired day in the leafs
by Laura-the
Summary: Bens perspective This takes places roughly 3 months after season 6 ended. It is fall, Leslie is pregnant and the Racoons make a mess of things.


**The fall-tastic deep fried fun in the leafs day.**

Ben and Leslie - pregnant

Ben woke up to Leslie sitting with her laptop, He thought fondly of when he taught her how to use a Macbook air, now she never left without anywhere without it and it had only been a couple of months. He moved and Leslie noticed it. "Morning Puppy!, did you sleep well?" Ben Nodded slowly, eyes half open, "What time is it?" Ben asked now slightly more awake. Leslie put her Macbook on the bedside table, leaned over kissed him on the forehead, jumped out of bed and said loudly "WAFFLE TIME!" When she stood there arms in the air- ben could really see the bump forming on her perfectly curvy body. He smiled, jumped out of bed and put his arms in the air, like his lovely wife.

Downstairs the waffles was crisping up and made the whole kitchen smell amazing. It was saturday but with Leslie being Leslie, there was no such thing as weekend, she was already packing a big box of something. Ben had hopelessly tried to make her slow down with work now that she was carrying triplets, But she insisted that she would work until the first kid was out. So today they were going to do some volunteer work for the Parks and recreation department. The waffles were done and they sad down at the table with 2 cans of whip cream (just to be sure) some fresh strawberries, which Ben unsuccessfully tried to make her eat. Instead he had just gotten the normal frown on her face followed by "Ugh NO!."

1,5 cans of Whip cream later they were ready to go, to set up for the Fall-Tactics deep fried fun in the leafs day. With the harvest festival and the unity concert, Ben couldn't wait till the 2 month free period before Pawnees winter wonderland.

Leslie had managed to get the old Parks and Recreation team together, which made her Hormone filled body feel much joy.

They got in their car and Leslie decided out of nowhere to turn on the music, Ben froze for a second when he remember that he used the car last and had not taken his Mix cd out, and right he was, the music started playing "shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop, Here i go, here i go, here i go again, GIRLS, whatz ma weakness MEN okay!" He hit the pause button, slightly embarrassed he had convinced Leslie that he had stop listening to that kind of music, not really appropriate for a father to-be and the current city manger, but it was his guilty pleasure. He looked over at Leslie and was relived to see that amazing smile on her face, soon followed by her wonderful laugh. " Oh babe, Really?" Ben wanted to explain himself, saying that he relaxed when he listened to it, but instead gibberish just came out "well, the thing is, umm, you see, wh-whe-when there, umm- is there hot in here!?…" " Hey babe," Leslie continued " it is ok," she paused " you can have this, but i want an extra work day a year, Deal?" He knew she wasn't kidding, "Deal, you play a hard game, Miss Knope." They both started laughing.

When they arrived in Ramset park, The familiar sturdy frame of Ron Swanson was already there, standing with his arms crossed. Ben had a suspicion that the only reason he had come was the deep fried food, well also that Ron was obligated as the Parks and Recreation director, but mostly because of the food. He smiled when he saw Andy rolling around in the leafs together with Champion.

They parked and Leslie jumped out the car, she waved fanatical as she walked the short 100 meters to where Ron, April, Champion and Andy where, "HEY!" Leslie yelled. Ron turned around and nodded the way only he could. Andy got up on two legs again, yelled and waved back " HEY LESLIE AND BENJAMIN, MA MAN!" "Hello Andy" Ben answered now only a few meters away from them.

After a few minutes both Tom, Larry and Donna, plus 7 other volunteers had arrived. Leslie made them stand in a circle for a quick briefing. "Ok, guys are you ready for the Fall-Tactics deep fried fun in the leafs day set up" A collective forced "Yes" came from the group. Leslie continued nonetheless "I will be the fall Czar, and to make this the best day, just follow this binder by the letter" She handed Binders out before she continued. "Ok, we have 2 hours before the people start coming- SO get to working!" Everybody nodded and then scattered.

Ben stayed with Leslie "You should really sit down" he said and then continued, "you have been working so hard, on the planning of everything." She just sent that loving, yet disapproving look "Ben, we have been over this at least a hundred times, i am not going to stop working. Cause if i am going to stop working then you are going to stop watching Game of thrones, so it's just not going to happen" They truly did have this conversation often, but not a hundred so he was tempted to comment that is was more like 67 times and not a hundred times, but he restrained himself.

Leslie Stood up "Come on, lets get working!" Ben stayed, watching Leslie walk towards Ron, he did indeed love this energy that surrounded Leslie at all time. Ben knew that she already had slowed down all that she could, but with her new job as the Regional director of National parks and yet still wanting to maintain her influence with the Parks and recreation department, it was a lot of work. Only Leslie could pull that off while being pregnant with triplets, he was so proud of her.

Andy came running toward him, yelling something, but Ben couldn't hear him. When Andy came closer it started to sound like he yelled racoons, "Ben, there is a Racoon on my Johnny karate scene, they are scratching on my Mic!" Ben shock his head trying to figurer out what to do. Before he even could open his mouth to answer Andy. Toms little frame came sprinting from the other end of the park, and said still trying to catch his breath "Where is Leslie, There is Racoons in the food trucks and they took my phone. This is why i don't like being outside." Ben took the situation in for a second and decided not to call Leslie, she should not have the stress of a racoon infestation, one and a half hour before an event. A terrifying scream cut through the greyish day. Ben, Andy and Tom turned around towards the park lot, where the scream came from. It is was Donna, you could see the silhouette of a racoon on the roof of her Mercedes Benz, "GET IT OF, MY BABY!"

Leslie and Ron came (sort of) running, "We heard Scream! What happened?" Leslie looked alert at Ben, "GET IT OF" Screamed Donna again, Donna had picked up a big branch and threw it at the racoon, it hissed and ran away.

Ben reminded himself to NEVER touch Donnas car - EVER again. Leslie toke a hold of his shoulder and then leaped onto a park bench, "OK people turn to Page 43 in your binders, i got this covered!" She sounded so strong and confident. He opened the binder and turned to page 43, on that page with big orange letters stood " In case of racoons, pee your pants" Ben looked up really confused, only to find eleven other confused faces. "Um, Babe is this a typo" he whispered up to Leslie.

"Racoons don't like the smell of Ammonia, cause Ammonia smells kind like pee and racoons are weirdly very hygienic, I thought it was funny" she laughed. No one other than Leslie laughed, maybe it was the aspect of having to pee their pants. "I have a box of spray bottles filled with Ammonia in the back of our car, Ben and Ron can I get you to get for me" she continued. He had no idea of when she had time to do all this stuff, she truly is like a ninja crossed with a Jedi. Him and Ron left for the spray bottles."Racoons are really scary, right Ron" Ben asked, Ron just starred at him and then said "Son, i have killed a lot of racoons, even some with my bare hands. That is why i own multiple racoon hats." Ben decided to stay quite. They got the box and then went back to the team. Everybody looked grateful when they came back, Leslie grabbed the box from Ron, opened it and started to pass the bottles out, while talking "We are a bit behind, but just start from page 11 and we should still be able to make it!"

Ben was amazed when they were done at 10 am like the plan stated and rightfully so the first people started coming. Ben and Leslie stood ready at the gate to hand out spray bottles.

The kids went crazy at the Johnny karate stage, the puppet shows and the leaf fights all which April and Andy were in charge of, Leslie wouldn't stop talking about how proud she was of them. Ron was spending the day having fun with Diane and the kids, and eating at least five Swansons (which is a deep fried turkey leg inside a hamburger)

Donna had left already to get her Mercedes Benz fixed, together with tom, he needed a new phone. Gale and Larry was also here, but calm, clumsy and friendly.

At around 5 pm he found Leslie, tapped her on the arm and said "Let's get home" Her eyes lit up when they saw him "but we are not done yet and after that there still needs to be cleaned up!" she said. Ben answered " Ron has promised to clean up, and you are not allowed to be doing physical work after 5 pm Remember, Doctors order.


End file.
